


Sang et luxure

by Suicid3_knight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom Tom Riddle, Crazy, Dark Harry, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mafioso Harry Potter, Manipulative Harry Potter, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Mpreg, Murder-Suicide, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Harry, Oral Sex, Possessive Harry Potter, Possessive Tom Riddle, Psychological Torture, Psychopath Harry Potter, Rough Sex, Sane Tom Riddle, Top Harry, Top Tom Riddle, Violaciones, Violencia, abuso infantil, mafia, tomarry - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicid3_knight/pseuds/Suicid3_knight
Summary: Tom es el pequeño y lindo Alfa de Harry.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	1. Vendido

Estacionó su lamborghini gris en la entrada de aquel desbaratado lugar, sus ojos verdes brillaron extasiados y con un gran sentimiento de euforia, por que sabía, que a pesar del largo y pesado día que había tenido, la noche brillaría burlona por lo que venía a continuación. Sus caros zapatos Gucci comprados en Italia golpearon con un suave sonido el suelo de piedra debajo de él, una sonrisa se formo en sus hermosos labios rojo cereza a medida que se acercaba a la puerta, donde los guardias se preparaban para darle la bienvenida.

—Bienvenido, Sr. Black. El Sr. Malfoy lo está esperando dentro, en la recepción—El hombre robusto abrió una de las puertas y el ojiverde ingreso sin esperar más.

Harrison Orion Black-Potter, era uno de los Omegas más codiciados de todo Inglaterra. Era dueño de una de las empresas más grandes del mundo, Black Industries, que había heredado de su padre, Sirius Black, un Omega que se había retirado hacía tiempo y ahora disfrutaba de una cómoda vida con su Alfa en Paris. Harry disfrutaba de una vida llena de comodidades y caprichos que podía darse a si mismo, vivía en una gran mansión en medio de un gran y tranquilo bosque, a unos kilómetros de Londres, la gran y hermosa capital. 

Era un hombre de carácter frío, calculador y para nada sumiso. Poseía un cuerpo etéreo, con curvas y una hermosa piel de porcelana, unos cabellos negros azulados, unas pestañas espesas y negras, labios rojos como la cereza y lo que más resaltaba, unas bellas piedras esmeralda por ojos. Además de ser un omega, lo que lo hacía estar instantáneamente en la cima de todo.

_**Omegas, Betas y Alfas.** _

Harry sonrió con encanto.

Draco Malfoy, su coordinador lo esperaba en la recepción con un aura de impaciencia rodeándolo, al ver a Harry acercarse una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y no tardo en acercarse.

—Mierda, Black, comenzaba a pensar que no levantarías tu trasero dorado de la puta silla.—Siseó, tomando la mano del pelinegro y comenzando a arrastrarlo a la gran sala.—Comenzaron hace 5 minutos.

Harry soltó una pequeña maldición.

—Pero para tu suerte aún no han dado el postre. Han decidido dejarlo para el final.—

—Me alegra escuchar eso, después de todo no vine de Londres hasta aquí solo para perdérmelo.—Harry jalo sus cabellos con un poco de frustración, el viaje de Londres a New York había sido largo y aún no había tenido la oportunidad de descansar adecuadamente.—Hermione me mantuvo unas horas extras firmando y cerrando tratos. Eran urgentes, por lo que solo encontré tiempo para venir a esta hora.—

Draco rodó los ojos y ambos tomaron asientos, justo a tiempo para cuando la verdadera subasta comenzó.

—Bien Black, estás apunto de ver la cosa más hermosa de toda la maldita subasta.—

Subastas ilegales.

Eso era el pasatiempo del hermoso omega, le gustaba viajar a distintos lugares del mundo solo para disfrutar de Alfas hermosos que eran subastados de manera ilegal casi siempre, Harry admitía que se había encontrado con Alfas hermosos a lo largo de sus 20 años, sin embargo, no era lo que buscaba. 

La persona a la que buscaba cerraría su etapa de soltería definitivamente. 

Harrison presto toda su atención al escenario cuando dos betas de aspecto simple pero bello subieron arrastrando con ellas a un...

Harry gimió sorprendido.

**_¿Eso era un niño?_ **

Si, él había visto de todo en las subastas ilegales, sin embargo, jamás había sido un niño de.. ** _.¿Cuanto? ¿13? ¿14, 15 años?_** Se removió incómodo en su asiento y observó con más atención. Agudizo su olfato y el aroma que capto lo hizo gemir. Menta, miel y lirios. El omega de Harry se removió eufórico y Harry tuvo que resistir el fuerte impulso de levantarse y acercarse al alfa.

El pequeño Alfa levanto la mirada, y Harry podría jurar que la vista era simplemente perfecta.

Tenía cabello negro, piel pálida, un cuerpo delgado pero con un poco de forma, labios rosados y unos hermosos zafiros que brillaban con miedo mirando a todas las personas en la sala. Hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry, y el brillo de miedo cambio a uno de deseo y anhelo. Harry se removió con orgullo. 

-¡Y aquí, damas y caballeros, tenemos a un Alfa de 16 años, hijo del reconocido Omega Tom Riddle Senior, virgen y con un aroma exquisito! ¡Su nombre es Thomas Elias Riddle, y es la joya de está noche!--

16\. Harry trago saliva y admitió para si mismo que era bastante sorprendente. El Alfa parecía más pequeño. 

Harry observó como el pequeño luchaba por liberarse de los agarres en su brazo, con sus ojos brillosos clavados en Harry. 

" _ **Es un Alfa débil.**_ "

Susurró su omega, con palabras cubiertas de miel.

Harry apretó los dientes.

" ** _Es un Alfa débil que necesitamos proteger...._** "

" _ **Alfa....**_ "

" _ **Alfa débil....**_ "

Los omegas y betas en la sala jadearon y sin perder tiempo comenzaron a lanzar distintos precios.

—¡TRES MILLONES!--Gritó uno, con su mano levantada.

—¡NUEVE MIL MILLONES DE DOLARES!—

Los precios no pasaban de los nueve mil, y Harry halló su victoria en ello. Se levantó de la silla manteniendo su elegancia y ocultado con excito su desesperación por el Alfa en el escenario.

—Veinte millones.—Exclamo, con una sonrisa repleta de arrogancia pintando su rostro.

El subastador jadeó junto a los demás, pero se recompuso y gritó lo que Harry tanto deseaba escuchar.

—¡Vendido al señor Black, por la suma de veinte millones de dolares!—

Si, la noche estaba siendo simplemente perfecta.

¿Y lo mejor de todo?

**_Aún era joven, y Harry sonrió de forma maliciosa, por que, al llegar a su mansión disfrutaría del lindo alfa a su antojo._ **


	2. Chapter 2

Harry se apoyó sobre su lamborghini y encendió un cigarrillo. A su lado, Draco le frunció el ceño y sacó su propio paquete de cigarrillos por que Harry no pensaba darle uno, él los tenía contados y siempre ayudaban cuando entraba en un estado de impaciencia como en el que estaba ahora. Había pasado casi una hora desde que había salido del edificio y el subastador le había asegurado que le traerían al pequeño Alfa cuando terminaran arreglar los papeles, pero Harry estaba comenzando a creer que algo estaba mal por que no podían tardar tanto en hacer algo tan pequeño como firmar papeles.

"Tranquilo, Black, estoy seguro de que tu pequeño juguete está sano y salvo."Draco dejó salir una bocanada de aire de su boca y Harry gruñó suavemente mientras volvía a poner el cigarrillo en sus labios."Todos son profesionales aquí, no se arriesgarían a quedarse sin polla por meterse con quien no deben."

"Ruega por que sea verdad, Malfoy, por que cortaré tus bolas si no lo es. No me gusta que me hagan perder el tiempo."

"¿Qué tengo que ver con el hecho de que hayas sido tan imbécil como para no quedarte con ellos para ver el procedimiento?"

"Los hijos de puta me obligaron a salir como si estuvieran preparan cocaína y no quisieran que viera la formula secreta."

Malfoy negó suavemente y apagó su cigarrillo mientras que Harry decidió mantener el suyo. Sus ojos verdes vagaron por el estacionamiento y se detuvieron en la figura de un niño que se arrastraba con ojos azules cansados hacía ellos. Detrás del adolescente , dos hombres grandes y corpulentos, que Harry asumió eran betas, le daban leves empujones en algunas ocasiones y uno de ellos ocasiono que el niño perdiera el equilibro y cayera contra el frío asfalto. Harry entrecerró los ojos y tiró su cigarrillo al suelo y se acercó, sus manos picaron y él las metió en su bolsillo dónde tenía un arma cargada. Los dos hombres se estremecieron cuando lo vieron y él niño tosió suavemente y Harry sintió el impulso de envolverlo en sus brazos y matar a los dos imbéciles que se atrevieron a dañarlo.

No lo hizo.

En cambio, miró fríamente a los dos hombres y se detuvo justo frente el niño, sus zapatos negros y relucientes justo frente a los ojos azules. El aliento del pequeño Alfa se escapo y él levanto la cabeza mientras Harry se alzaba frente a él con confianza y arrogancia.

"¿Qué demonios les llevo tanto tiempo? ¿Creen que tengo toda la noche para perder el tiempo aquí, malditos bastardos?"

Los betas retrocedieron, sus ojos fijos en la mano de Harry que aún estaba en su bolsillo. Tom entrecerró los ojos y miró con atención el bolsillo del omega frente a él. No parecía tener nada ahí dentro...

"L-lo sentimos mucho, Señor, el jefe no encontraba los papeles...."

Harry se burló y fijo sus ojos en el niño postrado a sus pies.

"Anda, arriba, Riddle, ya me hicieron perder mucho de mi preciado tiempo hoy."

Tom se puso de pie con un gran esfuerzo y parpadeó cuando el omega, o El Señor Black, como lo habían llamado dentro, se quitó el pesado abrigo verde y lo envolvió alrededor de sus hombros como si no quisiera que Tom se enfermara. Harry también se quito su bufanda y la envolvió alrededor de su cuello para luego asentir en aprobación y comenzar a caminar, Tom se sintió confundido por unos segundos antes de reaccionar y comenzar a seguir al omega que caminaba hacía un auto lamborghini gris. 

Harry se detuvo alado de un hombre rubio y le lanzó una mirada cargada de promesas.

"No me interesa lo que hagas con Ron hoy, Malfoy. Mañana quiero verte en la empresa temprano, terminando esos putos papeles que te di hace una semana. Juró que te dejaré sin trabajo si no vas."

Malfoy bufó.

"Sisi, iré mañana querido jefe. Pero primero tendré una noche de sexo salvaje con mi Alfa, así que si me disculpas..."

Tom sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse levemente mientras que el Sr. Black bufó y le abrió la puerta del auto para que entrará. Tom se aferró al pesado abrigo verde y entró, eligiendo sentarse atrás donde seguramente Harry también se sentaría. El chófer le lanzó una pequeña mirada y luego miró hacía otro lado cuando Harry entró en el auto, justo alado de Tom.

"Volvamos al hotel, Blaise."

Blaise dio una suave asentimiento con una sonrisa cariñosa y El Sr. Black sacó un cigarro de la caja y abrió una ventana mientras lo encendía.

Tom se removió incomodo y trato de ocultar sus ansias por apegarse al cuerpo y cálido del omega de cabello negro. Sus manos comenzaron a picar y Tom las escondió en los bolsillos, donde su mano se congelo cuando sintió la empuñadura de un arma. Fría y áspera contra su piel pálida y suave... Sus pensamientos comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad y el miedo calo cada pequeño espacio de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué el Sr. Black tenía un arma en su bolsillo? Es decir, no habían estado en un lugar precisamente peligroso, o al menos eso asumía Tom. Entonces...¿Por qué el arma? ¿Por eso los hombres de antes se había alejado tan asustados? Pero...Harry no parecía del tipo que le hacía daño a personas inocentes, era intimidante y parecía extremadamente peligroso pero, ¡Tom no era tipo que llegaba a **_esa_ **clase de conclusiones sin conocer verdaderamente a alguien!

Sin embargo...

Tom saltó levemente cuando una mano cálida suave y un poco más grande que la suya se deslizó dentro del bolsillo en el que refugiaba su mano y tomó la empuñadura del arma y la retiró. Volteó y notó que El Sr. Black había apagado su cigarrillo y había centrado cada gramo de su atención en él, como si fuera un rompecabezas. Los ojos verdes habían adquirido un brillo especial mientras lo miraba y luego el arma que ahora descansaba inocentemente en sus manos.

El omega se inclinó y Tom tembló cuando sintió la respiración cálida contra el lóbulo de su oreja. Los pelos de su brazo se erizaron y el aliento se escapó de sus pulmones, el aroma a chocolate y vainilla llenó sus fosas nasales mientras que él estaba seguro de que su aroma estaba fuera de control y ahora estaría llenando el auto si la ventana no estuviera abierta.

"Mmm, esto no es un juguete, cariño. Mantente alejado de ellas, ¿Si?"

'Quiero que me folle' fue el primer pensamiento que llegó a la mente de Tom. Quería que el Sr. Black se acomodará entre sus piernas y se lo follara sin piedad, como Tom estaba seguro de que todos en la sala de antes habían querido hacer. Tom no era tonto, sabía para que lo habían vendido y a diferencia de lo que había llegado a pensar antes le excitaba terriblemente la idea de que Harry lo follara. Tal vez con otra persona se hubiera sentido enormemente disgustado y hubiera intentado huir, pero su Alfa parecía más que satisfecho con la idea de que Black se lo follara. Sonaba tan jodidamente bien...

Tom se exaltó cuando el Sr. Black se alejó y lo miró con ojos verdes brillantes. Sus mejillas se volvieron rojas y dio un pequeño asentimiento.

"Que Alfa tan obediente eres, Tom." 

Tom se apegó al costado de Black y suspiró cuando el omega soltó una suave risita y lo rodeó con sus brazos. No volvieron a hablar durante el resto del viaje.

* * *

Harry cerró la puerta de su habitación con un chasquido y miró con ojos entrecerrados la erección entre sus piernas. Una pequeña maldición salió de sus labios y se quitó la ropa para ponerse su pijama. Podía escuchar la ducha corriendo en la habitación junto a la suya y resistió el fuerte impulso de correr hacía la habitación que le había dado al Alfa y tomarlo allí mismo. Él podría hacerlo, en verdad podría, pero Tom parecía apunto a desmoronarse cuando bajaron del auto y Harry podía ser todo el hijo de puta que quisiera pero le había dado al alfa el derecho de descansar y recuperar fuerzas.

Así que ignoró su erección del demonio y se deslizó dentro de su cama, la idea de dormir con Tom había pasado por su mente desde antes de subir al auto, le gustaba la idea de tener el pequeño cuerpo de Tom acurrucado contra el suyo en busca de calor, pero Harry perdería la cordura si tenía a Tom a su lado y no podía darle el tipo de atención que gritaba por darle.

'¿Por qué demonios no seguí el consejo de Hermione y no fui a buscar a Theo? Hubiera sido más fácil que toda está mierda.'

Harry parpadeó cuando escucho un suave golpe en su puerta, frunció el ceño y se sentó en la cama, ninguno de sus sirvientes se atrevería a molestarlo, todos sabían lo importante que era la tranquilidad para Harry, así que...

"Entra."Gritó, sintiendo su erección palpitar entre sus piernas. 

La puerta se abrió y Harry vio la cabeza de Tom asomarse como un niño pequeño buscando refugió en la habitación de sus padres luego de una pesadilla. El pensamiento lo excitó aún más y maldijo mientras Tom se deslizaba dentro de la habitación con timidez. Para ser un adolescente de 16 años, Tom actuaba como un niño.

"¿Por qué sigues despierto, Tom?"

El pequeño Alfa miró hacía abajo.

"Uhm...Y-yo...N-no me siento c-cómodo en mi habitación..."

Harry sintió una sonrisa querer surtir de sus labios.

"¿Oh? ¿Cómo es eso cariño?"

"Y-yo...M-me da miedo..."

Harry se burló, con una ceja alzada.

"¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te abrace y te lea un cuento como si fuera tu madre? No voy a hacer eso."Harry vio la punzada de dolor que atravesó los hermosos zafiros y Tom se mordió el labio, Harry quiso follarse a Tom en el suelo por eso."Pero...Puedo follarte y hacerte tener el orgasmo de tu vida si quieres."

El niño se estremeció violentamente y sus mejillas se volvieron de un rojo furioso, Harry soltó un risa fuerte.

"N..no, Sr. Black, yo..."

"Deja de llamarme 'Sr. Black'. Harry está bien."

"Harry.."Su nombre se deslizó de los labios rosados y Harry sonrió.

Abrió las mantas y le hizo señas a Tom para que se acercará.

"Ven aquí, Tom."

Harry no follo con Tom esa noche, pero pudo tener al adolescente acurrucado contra su cuerpo hasta que el sol salió y tuvo que irse a trabajar.


End file.
